


Hunting For The True End

by Null404



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, First time writer, Might Need Editor, Multi, Other, Selfserving story, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null404/pseuds/Null404
Summary: A young man barely into adulthood has to deal with the end of the world, along with the memories of all the hims that failed to reach a satisfactory end. Armed with only his wits and memories of futures unseen he must find the True end of this game
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Game Over.

Location ???

I stare at the person across from me, body damaged, but healing, and friends dead all around, the whispers from the void getting louder in my head each passing moment.

I push these things away for the moment and ask them “Why," i pause "what possible reason could you have had to do this” I say as I gesture around me at the carnage blood and bodies everywhere. 

The tall female figure just gives me a sharp-toothed smile, it doesn’t quite reach her Fuchsia eyes. ”Cause I can’t ) (ave little guppies like you all get in my way” she responds, I stare at her expression harder now, I’m not sure what I’m looking for in her eyes.

I look to my companions’ deceased bodies, I reach out feeling the gentle whispers of an old and new friend guide my hand as from the blood around me come several bushes of multicolored berries.

The adult woman across from me on this field of death raises her trident ready for any tricks, I dismiss her aggression.

I reach out to the crimson red berries and take two from the bush before all of them rapidly decay around me. 

I gaze back at the Intimidating form across from me and ask “If you could change what happened, would you?” she flinches back at this question unprepared “...” she collects herself before hesitantly answering “...yes... if I really could, I would take it all back… but I can’t” she gazes sadly at me before a look of annoyance is thrown my way “W) (Y are you even asking this?” she demands angered “W) (Y do you care”. 

I look back at the two berries in my hand before tossing her one “I’m taking a chance to believe you” I state “my friend always said that anyone can be a good person if they just try, so I’m giving you the chance to try” I say as I observe the berry in my hand then look back at her face “ show me that I’m not wrong to believe in you” I conclude before eating my berry and…

  
  



	2. File Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a dream isn't just a dream

Location Apartment 33, Bedroom

PoV Hunter

I jerk awake, panting sweat dripping down my forehead 

“Ugh, that dream again” I complain to the air.

I get up out of bed and stretch my tired body before heading over to my wardrobe and donning my clothes. 

A red shirt with the image of a dragon on the front, and blue jeans.

I looked over at my calendar, today is when me and my friends decided to play a game called SBURB, along with me and my friend CP’s birthday, the seventh of June.

As I get ready to grab the game from the living room where I left it last night my computer dings with a message. I go sit down at my desk and open Pesterchum 

\--clockworkPhoenix [CP] began pestering gardeningDrake [GD] at 08:52 --

CP: hey

CP: you awake?

GD: I’m awake no need to be so impatient 

CP: happy 18th man

GD: Happy birthday to you as well

GD: …

CP: what?

GD: What?

CP: you haven’t said anything 

CP: and knowing you it means you have something on your mind

CP: so what is it

GD: …

GD: I had that dream again

CP: the one where you’re surrounded by corpses?

CP: in some kind of battlefield?

GD: … yes

CP: it’s just a dream man no need to worry

GD: … 

GD: Alright on a better note do you have the game?

CP: SBURB? Yea i got it

CP: it should be in the mail

CP: you got it?

GD: yep it's in the living room on the table

GD: I'll go get it

\--gardeningDrake [GD] ceased pestering clockworkPhoenix [CP] at 08:52 --

I get up from my computer and head out to the living room to grab the game discs. As I enter the living room I look to the other side of the room, where a potted flower that sits on the window sill blooming, the vibrant pink color reminding me of the dream. Of what could be coming. Today is going to be long and tiring, I can just feel it.

I captchalogue the game discs, thank god that I got the wallet sylladex, no stupid gimmicks to bother me or wreck my stuff. I head back to my computer.

Odd I don’t know this person, how did they get my chumhandle?

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gardeningDrake [GD] at ??:??--

GD: Hello?

CC: ) (ello!

GD: Who are you and how did you get my handle name?

CC: My name is feferi and I want to ) (elp you wit) ( this game

CC: My friends want to ) (elp as well

GD: …

GD: and why should I believe you?

CC: Because you ) (ave no reason not to 38)

GD: …

GD: what kind of ) (elp exactly

CC: Ok first t) (ings first don’t do that

CC: it’s rude

CC: second after you start the game I will ) (elp you enter **The Medium**

GD: alright fine then I will just boot up the discs and wait on my friends

\--gardeningDrake [GD] is now an idle chum!--

I take a few breaths to calm my nerves. I’m just being paranoid there is no way that dream could be real. An image of a girl close to eighteen like me appears in my head, the notable detail being the grey skin, long candy corn colored horns, vibrant yellow eyes, a Fuchsia liquid, and the smell of blood. I shake those thoughts away. I place the server disc for SBURB into my computer tower and leave it to install.

Another message appears in my chat, this one similar to before but… odd. even less detailed than the other person.

\---??? [??] began messaging gardeningDrake [GD]---

??: …

??: did you really mean it

GD:?

??: when you said that you were willing to believe in me

GD: …

GD: … yes I did

GD: the real question is, will you prove me right or wrong

GD: don’t say anything right now

GD: words are currently pointless

GD: only actions will answer the question

GD: show me that you want to be better

??: ) (eh ya know you sound like an old friend of mine

??: ) (e always saved judgment of big things for actions, not words

GD: and what would he have to say about the way you are now

??: I don’t know… 

??: he died before we reached adulthood

GD: Ah… well if we are so similar as you say

GD: then I think ho would be proud of you for trying at least

??: ... thank you for that, it… means a lot to me to hear that

??: … ) (E mean a lot to me

GD: ...

GD: well time to see if history truly repeats itself

\---gardeningDrake [GD] stopped messaging ??? [??]\---

??: let’s hope not

??: because someone WILL pay if it does

??: T) (AT is a FACT

\---??? [??] logged off ---

Well, that is not a good sign

… or maybe it is

Looking at the computer screen I know that the dream I had not thirty minutes before was foreshadowing a dark future, one that I wish to avoid at all costs.

… 

This is a game

… 

And like any other game, I will have to search for the better end. I already found a bad one, and I won’t settle for a good one no. If I’m doing this, I am doing this right. I am going to find the **_True End_ **. I will settle for nothing less than that. I open a memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome
> 
> Insults will be responded in kind
> 
> Help and advice will be complemented and considered


	3. Of Memos And Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the one who foresees disaster, is reluctantly believed

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board Dragons dream of future fates---

GD: We need to discuss a game plan

GD: because if we don’t

GD: …

GD: We ALL die

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CP: dude is this about the dream

CP: it's just a dream nothing that impacts reality

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: wait what dream?

CP: he’s been having this dream where he’s in the aftermath of a major blood bath

CP: he thinks we are there in the pile of corpses

CP: but how would he know what we look like

FG: … 

FG: GD is this true?

GD: …

GD: …

GD: yes

FG: …

FG: ok what does this have to do with the game?

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

BW: I also wanna know, because if you are lying just to avoid me I swear I will find your house and kick your ass

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN

GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ ** ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT

GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

FG: ...

CP: ...

BW: …

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

HT: alright

FG: okay

HH: i don’t get it but alright

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

Five minutes later

  
  


What is taking them so long? Oh wait here we go

\---bloodyWerewolf [BW] began pestering gardeningDrake [GD]\---

BW: alright got the client disc loaded up

GD: the server is running on my end

GD: ...

  
  


I look at the screen and see a teenage girl sitting in front of a computer desk. She is of an African American descent, with an amazonian body type, and long brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders, she clearly does lots of exercise and weightlifting…

Ok time to confirm my suspicions. 

GD: … 

GD: raise your right hand

BW: what why

GD: just do it

Sure enough, the girl on my screen raises her right hand. Now some of the dreams make sense.

GD: okay i can see you

GD: no time for panic I am placing the machines in your apartment

GD: find the one with a big pipe on top that’s plugged

GD: you will need to force it open

BW: WAIT hold on what do you mean you can see me

BW: and that you are placing machines in my apartment?

BW: my screen is blank

BW: so what are you doing

GD: … 

GD: This isn’t just a game

GD: i told you

GD: we screw this up

GD: **_WE DIE_ **

GD: you only have so much time

GD: so get to it 

  
I watch as BW looks scared for a moment, then a determined look enters her eyes.

She immediately sets to work leaving her room to search for the machines.

I take this moment to look around her … building … that’s my apartment complex…  **OH FUCK**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these updates are only so fast because I made a lot of this before hand, and only recently got the nerve to post it, anywhere really.  
> and the coloring is harder then it looks, took me an hour to figure it out, on accident.


	4. Of Trouble and Tutorials

\---gardeningDrake [GD]  opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CPclockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

  
  


In five apartments, five young adults look out a window at the sky, and the meteor headed towards the city.

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

RW: that’s what she said

CP: NOT THE TIME

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo


	5. Of Resolve and Retries

Ok, something to throw into the ball later, something at least able to gain speech is preferable. I pause to look at some of my posters of games and anime.

No as awesome as that would be, chances are it will screw us over later from some nonsense because of the power of anime. 

No, we need something less harmful. I quickly open my closet and rummage around until I find what I am looking for, and old plushy bear. 

“Hello miss teddy, I need your help again,” I say to the old well-loved bear. 

I hear the thump of the machines dropping in my apartment, and turn to see my bed moved haphazardly towards the back wall of the room so the cruxtruder could be placed. 

Acting quickly a captchalogue my bed before quickly dropping it on the cruxtruder, in a flash of purple light it opens. 

I grab the dowel and throw Miss Teddy into the sprite before heading to the living room, the memories telling me that I have secured a chance of victory. 

Looking at the alchemiter I grab the punched card left on top of it, run to the totem lathe I input the card, and place the dowel. 

As I wait for it to carve I look at my phone

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gardeningDrake [GD] at ??:??--

CC: Wow you didn’t need any ) (elp did you

CC: ) (ow did you know w) (at to do?

GD: I had a dream about it

GD: several in fact

GD: we all died horribly

GD: and painfully

GD: sometimes slowly

GD: most times permanently

GD: i don’t like those endings

GD: so I am going to find, not a good ending, not the best ending, but the **_True End_ ** ing ****

GD: the one everyone is happy in

CC: Wow, were you in a city of gold?

CC: Looking at clouds?

GD: sometimes, others it was a violet palace with whispers of unseen beings

GD: or a field of black and white

GD: regardless the outcome is the same

GD: everyone but me

GD: was **Dead**

GD: …

GD: even you

CC: 38O

CC: ) (ow do you know it was me?

GD: I saw grey skin, and yellow eyes, and fuchsia blood

GD: I saw candy corn horns, and black hair, long and curled like it was under sea

GD: I saw a fallen zodiac, and slane cryptids

GD: I saw … 

GD: one who hurt

GD: who hurt those because they themselves were in pain

GD: I saw echos of a being with ambition so great it BROKE itself to reach them

GD: I saw gold and violet and green, with the echo of a grandfather clock

GD: I heard it… 

GD: …

GD: I need to finish entry

GD: Tell me what I need to do when I’m in alright?

CC:Alright

CC:Sea you t) (en

\--gardeningDrake [GD] is now an idle chum!--

I crab the totem and place it on the podem of the alchemiter, watching as it is scanned, i take this moment to look at the cards image. 

it's 

… 

A mirror

I look at the object created and it's a purple crystalin copy of myself.

I climb up the alchemiter and stand in front of my copy. It looks the same as me but … different, it’s where some weird hooded dress thing, like I am in my dreams… visions. It extends it’s right hand. I reach out and grab the offered hand, look into my copy's pupilless purple eyes, I see resolve, it nods to me before cracks appear all over it, with the sound of shattering glass a blinding light engulfs me and then...

...

…

...  
...

==> Be someone else


	6. Of Friends And Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Phoenix Is Running Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than the others, only because it is repeating some of the prior chapters contents, please don't be mean about that.

PoV Sarah

I look out the window of my apartment living room, drinking some coffee. It's eight forty five in the morning and most of my friends are probably still sleeping.

...

Well maybe not GD, nightmares may have woken him up by now.

...

I’m gonna message him, see if he’s up. I enter my bedroom and turn on my computer. After it boots up I login to pesterchum.

\--clockworkPhoenix [CP] began pestering gardeningDrake [GD] at 08:52 --

CP: hey

CP: you awake?

GD: I’m awake no need to be so impatient 

CP: happy 18th man

GD: Happy birthday to you as well

GD: …

CP: what?

GD: What?

CP: you haven’t said anything 

CP: and knowing you it means you have something on your mind

CP: so what is it

GD: …

GD: I had that dream again

CP: the one where you’re surrounded by corpses?

CP: in some kind of battlefield?

GD: … yes

CP: it’s just a dream man no need to worry

GD: … 

GD: Alright on a better note do you have the game?

CP: SBURB? Yea i got it

CP: it should be in the mail

CP: you got it?

GD: yep it's in the living room on the table

GD: I'll go get it

\--gardeningDrake [GD] ceased pestering clockworkPhoenix [CP] at 08:52 --

Sigh…

He always had these nightmares, sometimes their worse, sometimes their more pleasant.

…

What scares me is how much detail he can recall them with. Like it wasn’t a dream. Like…

Like it was a memory…

What scares me more is how much of it is right with details. We have never met face to face but he probably knows every every freckle on my face. And I know he hasn’t been stalking me, we lived in different states until I moved to california for school.

...

I worry about him, as a friend and as my crush.

I know it’s stupid to have a crush on someone you met online, but we have been friends for ten years now, just a little over half of both our lifetimes, and we have talked, a lot. About our hopes and dreams, our interests, and our fears. We know everything except the others' name. Because he said if ever we met in person then he would tell me and accept being told mine. He insisted on it with all our online friends.

Oh hey he’s opened a memo

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board Dragons dream of future fates---

GD: We need to discuss a game plan

GD: because if we don’t

GD: …

GD: We ALL die

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CP: dude is this about the dream

CP: it's just a dream nothing that impacts reality

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: wait what dream?

CP: he’s been having this dream where he’s in the aftermath of a major blood bath

CP: he thinks we are there in the pile of corpses

CP: but how would he know what we look like

FG: … 

FG: GD is this true?

GD: …

GD: …

GD: yes

FG: …

FG: ok what does this have to do with the game?

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

BW: I also wanna know, because if you are lying just to avoid me I swear I will find your house and kick your ass

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN  


GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME 

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ ** ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT  


GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP. 

FG: ...

CP: ...

BW: …

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

HT: alright

FG: okay

HH: i don’t get it but alright

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

Well… that happened

Oh look BW still has something to say

BW: are we seriously going with this?

CP: BW you know him

CP: when has he every typed in all caps

CP: for several lines

CP: WHILE swearing

BW: … 

BW: this really is happening

BW: this really is going to kill us all

RW: No you heard him, he saw what was going to happen 

RW: he is going to change what will happen

RW: he is going to hunt for the **_True End_ ** to the game

RW: if this game really affected his dreams

RW: if this game really affects reality

RW: then he must have really seen the future

CP: several futures

FG: what?

CP: he has seen several futures

CP: he comes to me about the nightmares

CP: or I guess failed endings

CP: he has had them for years now, he knew my handle from the dream

CP: he told me

CP: the dreams only repeat for a week before a new one comes along

CP: and he has had them for as long as he can remember

CP: so what does that tell you about this

CP: because to me it says he has got some unresolved issues because of this

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: …

HT: that’s really fucked up

Good to see someone agrees on that

HT: but also sweet

What?

CP: what?

HT: like, think about it

HT: he said **_True End_ ** not a good end

HT: how many good ends has he given up

HT: just to come back here

HT: to try again, not for him but for **US**

HT: IDK about you guys but for me, that means he gave up who knows how many happy endings for Me, for **US**

HT: that should tell you how much he cares about us

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

…

Their right

HT: you know what I am gonna tell him my feelings

WHAT!

FG:! 

HH:!

RW:! 

BW:!?!?

HT: what?

Please tell me this is a joke

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

Oh god it isn’t

FG: if no one else will say it then fine

FG: I have feelings for him as well

FG: he’s just been there for me thru a lot of hard times

FG: and I didn’t realize what it was until recently and I was hoping to tell him soon

Sigh he really is the kind of person that is easy to fall in love with isn’t he

HH: alright guess it’s my turn, he was always there to help me when I was in over my head and helped me stay on the path to my dreams

HH: … I realized I had feelings for him when my dreams of the future always had him in them

HT: Wow

HT: Does anyone else care to vent?

Yes let’s see how far this rabbit hole goes, because it sounds pretty deep.

RW: Sigh alright fine I have known him second-longest compared to CP, and honestly its been a slow build-up of affection since we met, with how caring he was towards me and all of us really

RW: he has such a big heart, and I want to be a part of that

Should I?

… fuck it

CP: since we are venting this all out now I guess I’ll go

CP: he has been my most trusted friend and confidant over the years since we met

CP: we have told each other almost everything

CP: is it really that far fetched that I want to start something more with him

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: fuck it, he has helped me more times then I care to admit

BW: like keeping me from doing stupid shit

BW: to outright playing therapist for my issues 

BW: When I finally realized what happened it blindsided me like a truck of bricks

BW: Now, this shit show is happening

BW: so yea, fun

Yea that sound about right for BW, blind to the things that don’t matter in the now

HT: well you know what needs to happen now

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: What?

HT: gender reveal

FG: WHAT

What?

CP: What

HH: wat

RW: what

BW: Why the fuck!!?!

HT: we need to know, so we can find out who has the best chances with him

FG: … 

CP: … 

I mean, their not incorrect

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

HT: look I’ll go first, female

FG: Female

I’m in this deep no point in stopping now

CP: female

HH: girl

RW: Girl

BW: I’m a girl what of it

FG: … 

CP: … 

Well isn’t that a fine how do you do

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …well shit

FG: what if he’s not into girls

CP: he is

CP: and guys

CP: or anything that can show genuine love back

CP: not sure how that last one works

I’m really not

FG: … 

HT: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

CP: oldest friend he tells me these things 

CP: and I tell him the same

BW: do you know his name?

CP: no, he says he’ll give it to me if we ever meet face to face

CP: we should log off quickly before he gets suspicious of what’s taking so long

CP: we should continue this later

FG: definitely

HT: good point

HH: fair

RW: alright

BW: Fine

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] closed the memo---

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] deleted the memo---

Thank god he makes me the admin in his memos. Don’t think any of us could live down the embarrassment if he saw that. I place the first game disc into my computer, waiting as it loads

…

…

…

Five minutes later

As I place the second disc into my computer another memo has started

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

What does that mean?

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

I look out the window and look at….. the……. sky..???!!!!!!!!!

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

WHY THE FUCK

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

RW: that’s what she said

CP: NOT THE TIME

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

BW: CP DROPPING THE THINGS

BW: YOU FIGURE IT OUT

I hear a loud thump and as I turn to see what it was I see a large machine with some sort of plugged top is behind me, and my bed em’bed’ded in the wall, brain this is no time for puns, but good one. 

I turn back to my computer and see a young woman, white skin black hair blue eyes, bit on the short and plush side of the body type spectrum, but still very pretty… 

...

am I bi?

…

Question your sexuality later Sarah you have not dying to do

I placed the machines around her apartment, lucky they all have the same layout, cruxtruder in the bedroom, totem lathe and alchemiter, into the living room, card on top of the alchemiter. 

There that should do it, now then.

I quickly make my way over to the machine, pulling my shovel out of my strife deck.

I slice the deceptively sharp blade at the plug and with a flash of orange it pops off.

I look at the epilepsy ball or sprite as he called it, I look around for something to throw into it

I grab one of my model phoenixes and quickly toss it in, before grabbing the odd cylinder that came out of the cruxtruder running into the living room grabbing the card from its place on the alchemiter and placing both dowl and card into the totem lathe and watch as it carves the totem

…

I grab the finished totem, and make my way to the alchemiter placing it on its pedestal, after scanning it an orange crystal valentine's heart appears…

…

What do I do with this?

I pick up the baseball sized heart and notice the crease on the side, I carefully pull it apart to reveal…

…

I close the heart.

…

I look at it once again, this time knowing what is held within…

…

And I hold it close to my chest.

…

Spiderweb cracks appear across its surface before it shatters into a flash of light, and then…

… 

… 

==> be someone else, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter may take longer because I have nothing else ready for posting after this


	7. Of Secret Saviors, and Peace Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Windigo Keeps the peace, discreetly

PoV Hazel

  
  


I sit on my couch drinking some coffee watching TV. Not much to do until we all start playing the game. I flip through the channels…

Sports…

Old movies…

Add for a useless thing…

New report on something in space…

Oh here we go cartoons. Gotta love tom and jerry, always so fun to see what the duo do next.

…

…

Fifteen minutes later

I turn off my TV, heading to the kitchen to clean my mug before heading to my room. I wake my computer and see GD opened a memo.

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board Dragons dream of future fates---

GD: We need to discuss a game plan

GD: because if we don’t

GD: …

GD: We ALL die

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CP: dude is this about the dream

CP: it's just a dream nothing that impacts reality

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: wait what dream?

CP: he’s been having this dream where he’s in the aftermath of a major blood bath

CP: he thinks we are there in the pile of corpses

CP: but how would he know what we look like

FG: … 

FG: GD is this true?

GD: …

GD: …

GD: yes

FG: …

FG: ok what does this have to do with the game?

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

BW: I also wanna know, because if you are lying just to avoid me I swear I will find your house and kick your ass

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN  


GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ ** ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT  


GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

FG: ...

CP: ...

BW: …

...

That…

I don’t even know what to say about that

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

Let's try to ease the air abit

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

Mission failed, abort and recover

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious 

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

HT: alright

FG: okay

HH: i don’t get it but alright

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

Well today is shaping to be… difficult

Oh BW is still talking

BW: are we seriously going with this?

CP: BW you know him

CP: when has he every typed in all caps

CP: for several lines

CP: WHILE swearing

BW: … 

BW: this really is happening

BW: this really is going to kill us all

Best nip that in the bud

RW: No you heard him, he saw what was going to happen 

RW: he is going to change what will happen

RW: he is going to hunt for the **_True End_ ** to the game

RW: if this game really affected his dreams

RW: if this game really affects reality

RW: then he must have really seen the future

CP: several futures

what?

FG: what?

CP: he has seen several futures

CP: he comes to me about the nightmares

CP: or I guess failed endings

CP: he has had them for years now, he knew my handle from the dream

CP: he told me

CP: the dreams only repeat for a week before a new one comes along

CP: and he has had them for as long as he can remember

CP: so what does that tell you about this

CP: because to me it says he has got some unresolved issues because of this

FG: … 

HH: … 

I… What do you even say to that?

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: …

HT: that’s really fucked up

That works

HT: but also sweet

What?

CP: what?

HT: like, think about it

HT: he said **_True End_ ** not a good end

HT: how many good ends has he given up

HT: just to come back here

HT: to try again, not for him but for **US**

HT: IDK about you guys but for me, that means he gave up who knows how many happy endings for Me, for **US**

HT: that should tell you how much he cares about us

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

That… that sounds like something he would do

He really does have a bleeding heart for his friends

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: you know what I am gonna tell him my feelings

WHAT!

FG:! 

HH:!

RW:! 

Oh god

BW:!?!?

HT: what?

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: …

He’s a real life harem protagonist isn’t he

BW: … 

FG: if no one else will say it then fine

FG: I have feelings for him as well

FG: he’s just been there for me thru a lot of hard times

FG: and I didn’t realize what it was until recently and I was hoping to tell him soon

Yeah that, that’s about what i would expect 

HH: alright guess it’s my turn, he was always there to help me when I was in over my head and helped me stay on the path to my dreams

HH: … I realized I had feelings for him when my dreams of the future always had him in them

… good for her, it’s nice to see how much love one man could give, without ever asking for anything in return

HT: Wow

HT: Does anyone else care to vent?

Welp time to bite the bullet

RW: Sigh alright fine I have known him second-longest compared to CP, and honestly its been a slow build-up of affection since we met, with how caring he was towards me and all of us really

RW: he has such a big heart, and I want to be a part of that

CP: since we are venting this all out now I guess I’ll go

CP: he has been my most trusted friend and confidant over the years since we met

CP: we have told each other almost everything

CP: is it really that far fetched that I want to start something more with him

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

Not really, i was honestly expecting her to speak up first

BW: …

BW: fuck it, he has helped me more times then I care to admit

BW: like keeping me from doing stupid shit

BW: to outright playing therapist for my issues 

BW: When I finally realized what happened it blindsided me like a truck of bricks

BW: Now, this shit show is happening

BW: so yea, fun

Yea that sounds about right for BW. they’ve always had a hard time with their emotions

HT: well you know what needs to happen now

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

I’m kinda scared to ask

BW: …

BW: What?

HT: gender reveal

FG: WHAT

CP: What

HH: wat

What?

RW: what

BW: Why the fuck!!?!

HT: we need to know, so we can find out who has the best chances with him

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

HT: look I’ll go first, female

FG: Female

CP: female

HH: girl

Well, couldn’t hurt we’ve known each other for a few years now

RW: Girl

BW: I’m a girl what of it

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

Well looks like my harem protagonist theory is proving true

BW: …well shit

FG: what if he’s not into girls

CP: he is

CP: and guys

CP: or anything that can show genuine love back

CP: not sure how that last one works

FG: … 

HT: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

… what does his search history look like.

BW: …

CP: oldest friend he tells me these things 

CP: and I tell him the same

BW: do you know his name?

CP: no, he says he’ll give it to me if we ever meet face to face

CP: we should log off quickly before he gets suspicious of what’s taking so long

CP: we should continue this later

FG: definitely

HT: good point

HH: fair

RW: alright

BW: Fine

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] closed the memo---

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] deleted the memo---

  
  


Well on that note time to get the discs. I head out to the living room and sift through the pile of mail on the coffee table, finding the game discs easily. I head back to my computer and start the installation process.

Five minutes later

As i place the second disc in to install I see a new memo has been started 

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

I check the sky and… oh fuck

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

OK quick distraction to kill the panic

RW: that’s what she said

CP: NOT THE TIME

Success

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

BW: CP DROPPING THE THINGS

BW: YOU FIGURE IT OUT

FG: RW i've placed the machines

FG: please hurry

RW: got it HT dropping the stuff get going on your parts

HT: Ok doing it now

  
  


I quickly place the devices in different parts of HT’s apartment, I pause for a moment to admire the platinum blonde albino beauty. Not time for that, get moving. I turn and face the cruxtruder pulling out my hatchet at chopping it with all my might, in a flash of green it opens, acting fast. I threw an elder black dragon miniature from a d&d set I had painted, hopefully that's enough. Taking the crystal tube I head out to the living room grabbing the card from its place on the floor. I place the tube and card into the thing that takes them both, no time for names. After it carves the weird shape I put it on the other machine and watch as it scans the thing and makes… a heart locket?

I pick it up

It says together forever…

The fuck do i do

…

… 

I grab both sides of the heart shaped locket

And I snap it in half

In a flash of light…

Everything is gone…

…

…

==> be someone else, _Again_


	8. Of Dreamers and Danger

PoV Lucy

  
  


I sit in the kitchen eating some cereal. Waiting for GD to message the group about the game…

I’m worried, the golden place in my dreams changed, the people there started whispering about… 

...

a fallen hero

...

someone called the sylph. 

I don’t know why it worries me, but every time I think about it

… 

my heart aches

… 

Shaking those thoughts away I finish my cereal and clean the bowl. 

I should probably find the game discs, but first checking my computer to see if my favorite friend (and dream guy) has messaged me or the group

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN

GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ **ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT

GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

FG: ...

CP: ...

BW: …

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

…

What the fuck did I just walk in on

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

Oh dear valiant effort RW, but not the right time

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

HT: alright

FG: okay

HH: i don’t get it but alright

I’m not sure why they would make such a big deal about a typing quirk

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

I hope he feels better soon, he gets stressed easily. 

I’d be surprised if his hair doesn’t turn gray before he was 30

BW: are we seriously going with this?

CP: BW you know him

CP: when has he every typed in all caps

CP: for several lines

CP: WHILE swearing

BW: … 

BW: this really is happening

BW: this really is going to kill us all

RW: No you heard him, he saw what was going to happen 

RW: he is going to change what will happen

RW: he is going to hunt for the **_True End_ ** to the game

RW: if this game really affected his dreams

RW: if this game really affects reality

RW: then he must have really seen the future

CP: several futures

FG: what?

CP: he has seen several futures

CP: he comes to me about the nightmares

CP: or I guess failed endings

CP: he has had them for years now, he knew my handle from the dream

CP: he told me

CP: the dreams only repeat for a week before a new one comes along

CP: and he has had them for as long as he can remember

CP: so what does that tell you about this

CP: because to me it says he has got some unresolved issues because of this

FG: … 

Oh, GD always helping me with my dreams but never speaking of yours.

Now i understand why you never wanted to try to achieve them.

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: …

HT: that’s really fucked up

HT: but also sweet

CP: what?

HT: like, think about it

HT: he said **_True End_ ** not a good end

HT: how many good ends has he given up

HT: just to come back here

HT: to try again, not for him but for **US**

HT: IDK about you guys but for me, that means he gave up who knows how many happy endings for Me, for **US**

HT: that should tell you how much he cares about us

HT: … 

FG: … 

That’s a good point

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: you know what I am gonna tell him my feelings

FG:! 

Oh dear, looks as if we all share the same dream then

HH:!

RW:! 

BW:!?!?

HT: what?

FG: … 

HH: … 

Who would he choose, if he even did.

If anything he probably would not choose at all.

RW: … 

BW: … 

FG: if no one else will say it then fine

FG: I have feelings for him as well

FG: he’s just been there for me thru a lot of hard times

FG: and I didn’t realize what it was until recently and I was hoping to tell him soon

Alright lets vent some feelings then

HH: alright guess it’s my turn, he was always there to help me when I was in over my head and helped me stay on the path to my dreams

HH: … I realized I had feelings for him when my dreams of the future always had him in them

HT: Wow

HT: Does anyone else care to vent?

RW: Sigh alright fine I have known him second-longest compared to CP, and honestly its been a slow build-up of affection since we met, with how caring he was towards me and all of us really

RW: he has such a big heart, and I want to be a part of that

CP: since we are venting this all out now I guess I’ll go

CP: he has been my most trusted friend and confidant over the years since we met

CP: we have told each other almost everything

CP: is it really that far fetched that I want to start something more with him

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

Fair enough

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: fuck it, he has helped me more times then I care to admit

BW: like keeping me from doing stupid shit

BW: to outright playing therapist for my issues 

BW: When I finally realized what happened it blindsided me like a truck of bricks

BW: Now, this shit show is happening

BW: so yea, fun

Yea that sounds about right for BW. they’ve always had a hard time with their emotions

HT: well you know what needs to happen now

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

What could be next

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: What?

HT: gender reveal

FG: WHAT

CP: What

What?

HH: wat

RW: what

BW: Why the fuck!!?!

HT: we need to know, so we can find out who has the best chances with him

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

HT: look I’ll go first, female

FG: Female

CP: female

Alright may as well

HH: girl

RW: Girl

BW: I’m a girl what of it

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

I’m honestly more surprised that he never dropped any hints about us all being girls

He really is good at keeping secrets…

Isn’t he.

RW: … 

BW: …well shit

FG: what if he’s not into girls

CP: he is

CP: and guys

CP: or anything that can show genuine love back

CP: not sure how that last one works

FG: … 

HT: … 

HH: … 

Not sure what to say to that

RW: … 

BW: …

CP: oldest friend he tells me these things 

CP: and I tell him the same

BW: do you know his name?

CP: no, he says he’ll give it to me if we ever meet face to face

CP: we should log off quickly before he gets suspicious of what’s taking so long

CP: we should continue this later

FG: definitely

HT: good point

HH: fair

RW: alright

BW: Fine

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] closed the memo---

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] deleted the memo---

I start searching my room for the discs, finding them a few minutes later, on the bookshelf. Loading in the disc for installing i wait for about three minutes before putting in the second disc and waiting about four minutes this time.

...

Oh a new memo is open

\---gardeningDrake [GD]opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

Look at the sky?

…

Well shit

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

RW: that’s what she said

HA HA, oh goodness that was in poor taste

CP: NOT THE TIME

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

BW: CP DROPPING THE THINGS

BW: YOU FIGURE IT OUT

FG: RW i've placed the machines

FG: please hurry

RW: got it HT dropping the stuff get going on your parts

HT: Ok doing it now

HT:HH doing the same for you

HH:Dropping GDs now

HT:WAIT

HH:What

HT: Is GD hot?

HH: … yes

Ending on that note I quickly move GD’s bed to the back wall before placing the Cruxtruder, placing the other two machines and the punched card into his living room.

I take a moment to admire the golden blonde male as he quickly turns around holding an old teddy, before he captchalogues his bed dropping it on the cruxtruder.

I quickly turn, pulling out my combat knife and lodging it under my cruxtruder’s lid before prying it off and turning away from the flash of yellow light.

I quickly throw a hydra plushie i have laying on my bed before grabbing the cruxite and running out to the totem lathe and grabbing the punched card off my coffee table and placing both in the machine…

After about ten seconds the totem is done and I place it on the alchemiter and watch it scan the totem…

…

What is this?

…

It’s like a thought bubble from a comic

… or …

...

A dream cloud

…

I look into the cloud and see…

…

…

I blink shaking my head to clear it, before waving my hand through the dream, it acts like a normal cloud before cracks consume it and it shatters into a blinding light.

And then…

...

I wake up

…

…

… 

… 

==> Be someone else, **Again**


	9. Of Unwated Fate, And Undone Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Werewolf sees the futures undone

PoV Rebecca

I sit at my computer, playing some minecraft.

I built a giant village and filled it to the brim.

I stand on top of the mountain overlooking this utopia-esq village.

…

I then press a button and…

**_BOOM_ **

The TNT I hid under the whole village goes off, all that's left is a crater, some iron golems, and a lucky villager or two. Now then, time to build it bigger and better than before, I'm thinking of a clockpunk style this time. Just so I can bring CP on and blow it up in front of them. 

I hear the ping of my pesterchum telling me I've got messages.

I log out of minecraft and open pesterchum.

\---gardeningDrake [GD]opened memo on board Dragons dream of future fates---

GD: We need to discuss a game plan

GD: because if we don’t

GD: …

GD: We ALL die

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CP: dude is this about the dream

CP: it's just a dream nothing that impacts reality

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: wait what dream?

CP: he’s been having this dream where he’s in the aftermath of a major blood bath

CP: he thinks we are there in the pile of corpses

CP: but how would he know what we look like

FG: … 

FG: GD is this true?

GD: …

GD: …

GD: yes

FG: …

FG: ok what does this have to do with the game?

Oh what the fuck is this bullshit

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

BW: I also wanna know, because if you are lying just to avoid me I swear I will find your house and kick your ass

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN

GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ **ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT

GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

FG: ...

CP: ...

… holy shit i’ve never seen him this mad since… ever

BW: …

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

ouch that's a major crash

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

Why the fuck would that matter

HT: alright

FG: okay

HH: i don’t get it but alright

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

Ok I gotta know

BW: are we seriously going with this?

CP: BW you know him

CP: when has he every typed in all caps

CP: for several lines

CP: WHILE swearing

… fuck

BW: … 

BW: this really is happening

BW: this really is going to kill us all

RW: No you heard him, he saw what was going to happen 

RW: he is going to change what will happen

RW: he is going to hunt for the **_True End_ ** to the game

RW: if this game really affected his dreams

RW: if this game really affects reality

RW: then he must have really seen the future

CP: several futures

The Fuck?

FG: what?

CP: he has seen several futures

CP: he comes to me about the nightmares

CP: or I guess failed endings

CP: he has had them for years now, he knew my handle from the dream

CP: he told me

CP: the dreams only repeat for a week before a new one comes along

CP: and he has had them for as long as he can remember

CP: so what does that tell you about this

CP: because to me it says he has got some unresolved issues because of this

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

I… he’s been helping me with my problems and ignoring his own?

HT: …

HT: that’s really fucked up

HT: but also sweet

CP: what?

HT: like, think about it

HT: he said **_True End_ ** not a good end

HT: how many good ends has he given up

HT: just to come back here

HT: to try again, not for him but for **US**

HT: IDK about you guys but for me, that means he gave up who knows how many happy endings for Me, for **US**

HT: that should tell you how much he cares about us

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

…

Do we really mean that much to him

…

What am I saying of course we do

HT: you know what I am gonna tell him my feelings

WHAT!

FG:! 

HH:!

RW:! 

BW:!?!?

HT: what?

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: …

BW: …

Well shit, should have expected that

FG: if no one else will say it then fine

FG: I have feelings for him as well

FG: he’s just been there for me thru a lot of hard times

FG: and I didn’t realize what it was until recently and I was hoping to tell him soon

HH: alright guess it’s my turn, he was always there to help me when I was in over my head and helped me stay on the path to my dreams

HH: … I realized I had feelings for him when my dreams of the future always had him in them

HT: Wow

HT: Does anyone else care to vent?

RW: Sigh alright fine I have known him second-longest compared to CP, and honestly its been a slow build-up of affection since we met, with how caring he was towards me and all of us really

RW: he has such a big heart, and I want to be a part of that

CP: since we are venting this all out now I guess I’ll go

CP: he has been my most trusted friend and confidant over the years since we met

CP: we have told each other almost everything

CP: is it really that far fetched that I want to start something more with him

HT: … 

FG: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

Fucking damn of course his kindness wins him so many hearts

BW: …

Guess its my turn

BW: fuck it, he has helped me more times then I care to admit

BW: like keeping me from doing stupid shit

BW: to outright playing therapist for my issues 

BW: When I finally realized what happened it blindsided me like a truck of bricks

BW: Now, this shit show is happening

BW: so yea, fun

HT: well you know what needs to happen now

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

Fine I’ll bite the bullet

BW: What?

HT: gender reveal

FG: WHAT

CP: What

HH: wat

RW: what

BW: Why the fuck!!?!

HT: we need to know, so we can find out who has the best chances with him

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

Fuck, I hate that their right

HT: look I’ll go first, female

FG: Female

CP: female

HH: girl

RW: Girl

BW: I’m a girl what of it

… how is he the only guy in our group

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …well shit

FG: what if he’s not into girls

CP: he is

CP: and guys

CP: or anything that can show genuine love back

CP: not sure how that last one works

FG: … 

HT: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

… Meh he’s always been a bit odd.

CP: oldest friend he tells me these things 

CP: and I tell him the same

BW: do you know his name?

CP: no, he says he’ll give it to me if we ever meet face to face

CP: we should log off quickly before he gets suspicious of what’s taking so long

CP: we should continue this later

FG: definitely

HT: good point

HH: fair

RW: alright

BW: Fine

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] closed the memo---

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] deleted the memo---

Alright loading in the server disc I start up the client half of the game.

\---bloodyWerewolf [BW] began pestering gardeningDrake [GD]\---

BW: alright got the client disc loaded up

GD: the server is running on my end

GD: …

Ok what's up now?

GD: … 

GD: raise your right hand

BW: what why

GD: just do it

Fine raise my right hand feeling stupid.

GD: okay i can see you

GD: no time for panic I am placing the machines in your apartment

GD: find the one with a big pipe on top that’s plugged

GD: you will need to force it open

BW: WAIT hold on what do you mean you can see me

BW: and that you are placing machines in my apartment?

BW: my screen is blank

BW: so what are you doing

GD: … 

GD: This isn’t just a game

GD: i told you

GD: we screw this up

GD: **_WE DIE_ **

This last sentence is punctuated by a big ass metal device being dropped in my room behind me

GD: you only have so much time

GD: so get to it 

I look at the metal thing with a pipe shaped top, clearly plugged.

How to get this open hmm

Oh I know I go to my closet and pull out my crowbar… I pause a moment looking at it, remembering why I had it and what I used it for… not the time as I get ready to pry the lid off my computer dings.

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

The sky?...

...

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

RW: that’s what she said

DAMN IT, she got me

CP: NOT THE TIME

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

BW: CP DROPPING THE THINGS

BW: YOU FIGURE IT OUT

  
I drop the machines and the card in the same orientation I assume GD did for me.

Pausing for a moment to look at CP, shes white with ginger hair and freckles, looks are about average maybe slightly above, maybe she does yoga, wait not imminent death, not the time to question your sexual preference

I turn around and rush to the machine jamming the crowbar under the lid and pilling with all my might. With a pop and a flash of crimson light it opens. 

I quickly throw the nearest thing I can into the glowing ball, that being wither boss plushie. Grabbing the cylinder thing and running out of my room I find a punched captchalogue card. 

I didn't know that was a thing.

I placed both into the machine that can use them. 

It carves the tube and makes an odd shaped thing. 

Acting quickly I place it on the other thing and tap my foot impatiently for it to finish. 

Hopping up to the thing it made, I see it was a full body mirror… 

but it isn’t showing me, it’s a guy crying… alone. 

The view shifts, it's the same guy rage filling his face with an army around him, burning. 

The scene shifts again this time he’s surrounded reaching for something too small to see, it shifts again and… it’s a paradise, he’s sitting on a bench in a beautiful park, looking at a statue of several figures, a look of deep sadness on his face, finally it changes to… 

… 

Me

… 

but different, I’m wearing some weird outfit. 

My reflection just looks at me sadly. 

Our eyes meet and…

…

…

I understand 

…

I raise my crowbar and bring it down on the mirror, and in a flash of light... 

...

The future unwanted is undone…

…

…

==> be someone else, **_Again_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter done.  
> Leave a comment if you find any errors.  
> And have a Lovely day


	10. Of Bad Dreams And Burdens Lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Griffin Breaks The Chains Of Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any who were waiting on me.  
> 

PoV Rachel

  
  


I lean against my kitchen counter waiting for the microwave to finish. I don’t have much else to do today until my friends are ready to play SBURB. I installed the discs earlier in the day…

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

I open the microwave pulling out the mug within and looking at the cake inside to see if it's ready. Satisfied with it I pour the frosting packet onto the mug cake, using a spoon I scoop out a piece of the strawberry cake and eat it. 

Yum.

I head to my room and open my laptop. I see that GD has started a memo. I sit down on my bed and start reading what he has to say

\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board Dragons dream of future fates---

GD: We need to discuss a game plan

GD: because if we don’t

GD: …

GD: We ALL die

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

CP: dude is this about the dream

CP: it's just a dream nothing that impacts reality

Dream?

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: wait what dream?

CP: he’s been having this dream where he’s in the aftermath of a major blood bath

CP: he thinks we are there in the pile of corpses

CP: but how would he know what we look like

I… what?

FG: … 

FG: GD is this true?

GD: …

GD: …

GD: yes

FG: …

FG: ok what does this have to do with the game?

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

BW: I also wanna know, because if you are lying just to avoid me I swear I will find your house and kick your ass

GD: NO we NEED to play if we don’t we die

GD: if just ONE of us doesn’t we ALL DIE

GD: I want us all to LIVE thru this shit show

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN

GD: I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRAPPED ALONE AGAIN  


GD: I WILL NOT ACCEPT AN “OKAY” ENDING TO THIS GAME

GD: MY PREY IS THE **_TRUE END_ **ING OF THIS FUCKING GAME GOT IT

GD: NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN, ADD YOUR INPUT IF YOU FEEL IT WILL HELP IF NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

FG: ...

… this is serious 

CP: ...

BW: …

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HH: … 

HH: Is this a bad time?

GD: No

GD: No it is not thank you for responding

GD: I could use some optimism right about now

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

RW: Wow that is some crazy stuff

RW: What are you on and where can I find it

GD: …

GD: you think this is a FUCKING JOKE!!?!?

oof, I feel bad for RW, that was poorly timed

RW: No I am trying to get you to calm down

RW: you are the leader here, it does no good if you are freaking out

GD: ...

GD: ok ok i am calm now

… I have to ask

FG: You sure?

FG: Because you were swearing

FG: and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that

GD: I’m ok for now

GD: but do you get it now?

GD: how serious this is

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

HT: hey hey my peeps wat I miss?

CP: read the prior chat.

GD: ok who has their discs?

CP: Got them

RW: should be in the mailpile

HH: I gotta find them

BW: I got it

FG: I installed mine before you started the memo

HT: ok caught up and I need to get them from the other room

HT: Btw GD that was crazy you actually had a meltdown!!?!

HT: this has got to be serious

GD: ok then get your games installed asap

GD: Do NOT dick around GOT IT

BW: Why do I feel that was aimed at me

GD: it was, you get distracted easily

BW: ok fair

GD: ok the cycle will go like this 

GD: I will host BW then BW will host CP then CP will host FG then FG to RW then RW to HT and HT to HH and then HH to me, Got it?

BW: got it

HT: got it bossman

FG: you got it

HH: understood

RW: on my way

CP: You got it, bro

GD: good

GD: also these people will message you

GD: it will say trolling you so that is how you will know them

GD: they will have a typing quirk

GD: do NOT copy it

GD: even in a mocking way

GD: it’s apparently very rude

GD: so don’t do that, they are trying to help

GD: Got it?

BW: ok?

HT: alright

FG: okay

Odd but to each there own

HH: i don’t get it but alright

RW: you’re the boss

CP: you the boss bro

GD: Alright then this memo is done for now

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

… I have a good feeling about today.

It appears BW doesn’t share my sentiments 

BW: are we seriously going with this?

CP: BW you know him

CP: when has he every typed in all caps

CP: for several lines

CP: WHILE swearing

BW: … 

BW: this really is happening

BW: this really is going to kill us all

RW: No you heard him, he saw what was going to happen 

RW: he is going to change what will happen

RW: he is going to hunt for the **_True End_ ** to the game

RW: if this game really affected his dreams

RW: if this game really affects reality

RW: then he must have really seen the future

CP: several futures

…Several?… 

FG: what?

CP: he has seen several futures

CP: he comes to me about the nightmares

CP: or I guess failed endings

CP: he has had them for years now, he knew my handle from the dream

CP: he told me

CP: the dreams only repeat for a week before a new one comes along

CP: and he has had them for as long as he can remember

CP: so what does that tell you about this

CP: because to me it says he has got some unresolved issues because of this

FG: … 

I… I don’t know how to see the bright side of that

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: …

HT: that’s really fucked up

HT: but also sweet

CP: what?

I agree what?

HT: like, think about it

HT: he said **_True End_ ** not a good end

HT: how many good ends has he given up

HT: just to come back here

HT: to try again, not for him but for **US**

HT: IDK about you guys but for me, that means he gave up who knows how many happy endings for Me, for **US**

HT: that should tell you how much he cares about us

HT: … 

FG: … 

That… that’s beautiful, how much dedication that would take, how much patience...

Just… beautiful

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

HT: you know what I am gonna tell him my feelings

FG:! 

HH:!

RW:! 

BW:!?!?

HT: what?

FG: … 

Well… this is… something.

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: … 

Welp, let's take a leap of faith

FG: if no one else will say it then fine

FG: I have feelings for him as well

FG: he’s just been there for me thru a lot of hard times

FG: and I didn’t realize what it was until recently and I was hoping to tell him soon

HH: alright guess it’s my turn, he was always there to help me when I was in over my head and helped me stay on the path to my dreams

HH: … I realized I had feelings for him when my dreams of the future always had him in them

HT: Wow

HT: Does anyone else care to vent?

RW: Sigh alright fine I have known him second-longest compared to CP, and honestly its been a slow build-up of affection since we met, with how caring he was towards me and all of us really

RW: he has such a big heart, and I want to be a part of that

CP: since we are venting this all out now I guess I’ll go

CP: he has been my most trusted friend and confidant over the years since we met

CP: we have told each other almost everything

CP: is it really that far fetched that I want to start something more with him

HT: … 

FG: … 

He’s never asked for much in return for his help has he...

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: fuck it, he has helped me more times then I care to admit

BW: like keeping me from doing stupid shit

BW: to outright playing therapist for my issues 

BW: When I finally realized what happened it blindsided me like a truck of bricks

BW: Now, this shit show is happening

BW: so yea, fun

HT: well you know what needs to happen now

FG: … 

… I'm not sure I want to know

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

BW: What?

HT: gender reveal

FG: WHAT

CP: What

HH: wat

RW: what

BW: Why the fuck!!?!

HT: we need to know, so we can find out who has the best chances with him

FG: … 

I mean, maybe? it depends on his preference

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

HT: look I’ll go first, female

Wouldn’t really hurt much

FG: Female

CP: female

HH: girl

RW: Girl

BW: I’ve a girl what of it

FG: … 

CP: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …well shit

FG: what if he’s not into girls

CP: he is

CP: and guys

CP: or anything that can show genuine love back

CP: not sure how that last one works

FG: … 

...That... that's an interesting point of view

HT: … 

HH: … 

RW: … 

BW: …

CP: oldest friend he tells me these things 

CP: and I tell him the same

BW: do you know his name?

CP: no, he says he’ll give it to me if we ever meet face to face

CP: we should log off quickly before he gets suspicious of what’s taking so long

CP: we should continue this later

FG: definitely

HT: good point

HH: fair

RW: alright

BW: Fine

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] closed the memo---

\---clockworkPhenix [CP] deleted the memo---

  
  


I run the server program waiting for it to connect to RW. After about two minutes it connects, my screen shows a bedroom, at the computer is an african american girl with a wrestler's body type, so muscled but not crazy over top, she has shoulder length brown dreadlocks. As i look through the menus i see a few machines i go about placing them, the cruxtruder in the bedroom, the totem lathe in the living room with the alchemiter as i get ready to place the punched card on the alchemiter pesterchum goes off with a memo.

  
  


\---gardeningDrake [GD] opened memo on board SHITSHITSHIT---

GD: WE GOT A PROBLEM

GD: WE NEED TO MOVE EXTRA FUCKING FAST

hollowTrent [HT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

clockworkPhoenix [CP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

flyingGriffin [FG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

bloodyWerewolf [BW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

hopefulHydra [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

ragingWindigo [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo

FG: what

HT: wat

HH: What?

RW: What is it

BW: Now what

CP: What’s up man?

GD: WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX

HT: Oh cool

GD: NO NOT COOL

GD: THE GAME HAS A FATAL CONSEQUENCE FOR FAILING TO ENTER ON TIME

CP: what do you mean?

GD: LOOK AT THE SKY

Look at the sky?

Oh...

BW: OH FUCK

BW: THAT THING IS MASSIVE

RW: that’s what she said

CP: NOT THE TIME

RW: Sorry

GD: SO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED TO SPEED UP THE ENTRY!!?!

FG: yes we get it 

Now his panic makes more sense 

GD: BW get to your computer

GD: wait no, **everyone** get to your computer

GD: load the discs and place the machines

GD: open the cruxtruder

GD: then go about your task and prototyping your sprite

GD: So you get it later

GD: throw something in the epilepsy ball

GD: I am gonna go find something to prototype

gardeningDrake [GD] has disconnected from the memo

BW: CP DROPPING THE THINGS

BW: YOU FIGURE IT OUT

FG: RW i've placed the machines

FG: please hurry

Hopefully she can get done quickly, I turn to my cruxtruder thinking quickly I pull out my old staff from my strifedeck quickly lodging it under the lid I apply pressure until it pops open with a blue light, grabbing the nearest thing, that being a cosmic hourglass, its filled with purple, black, and navy sand primarily and silver, gold, and white glitter. As the sprite flashes from the prototyping I grab the blue cylinder and rush to the living room, I grab the card from its place on the alchemiter and place both items in the totem lathe and wait for it to carve.

The second it’s done I rush the totem to the alchemiter a place it down. In a small flash of light a figure appears, robed and face obscured, chains wrapped around them. 

What do I do?

I look into the hood of the robes and…

…

I grab the chains gently unwrapping them from the robed figures body.

They stand up, even with their crystalline face obscured I can still feel their gaze on me.

They hold out their arms, I give them what they are asking for…

…

I give them a hug

…

… 

and in a flash of light

…

…

the burden is lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more entry then the game will truly begin
> 
> also side note, I've thought of writing some other stories along side this one and i wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading them, the two main ideas is a crossover of prototype the video game and my hero academia, and a displaced MLP fic involving Dust an Elysian Tale, and some marvel elements.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
